This invention relates to dancing shoes and is particularly directed to means for protecting shoe taps for scratching floors and the like and from becoming fouled with dirt.
As is well known, dancers have been attaching metal taps to shoes for many years to enhance the sound produced when the dancer""s foot touches the surface upon which they are dancing. Usually, this surface will be a wooden stage or floor. Unfortunately, since the metal taps are harder than the floor, the taps frequently cause scratching of the floor, especially when the dancer is walking, rather than dancing, since, in walking, the feet tend to slide horizontally, rather than move vertically, as in dancing. Furthermore, as the taps move along the floor, they tend to accumulate dirt and other debris which reduces the effectiveness of the taps and necessitates cleaning and, eventually, replacement of the taps. This is time-consuming and expensive. Unfortunately, no means has been provided heretofore for overcoming this problem. Thus, none of the prior art tap shoes have been entirely satisfactory.
These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome with the present invention and means are provided for preventing dirt and grime from accumulating in the taps and which preclude scratching of the floor, yet which can quickly and easily be removed to allow the full effect of the taps for dancing.
These advantages of the present invention are preferably attained by providing removable tap covers for dancing shoes which can quickly and easily be placed on the taps to prevent accumulation of dirt and grime in the taps, yet which can quickly and easily be removed to allow the full effect of the taps for dancing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved tap dancing shoes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide removable tap covers which can quickly and easily be applied to prevent dirt and grime from accumulating in the taps when the dancer is walking about.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide removable tap cover which can preclude the taps from scratching the floor when the dancer is walking about.
A further object of the present invention is to provide removable tap covers which Can quickly and easily be removed to allow the full effect of the taps during dancing.
A specific object of the present invention is to provide removable tap covers for dancing shoes which can quickly and easily be placed on the taps to prevent accumulation of dirt and grime in the taps, yet which can quickly and easily be removed to allow the full effect of the taps for dancing.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, taken with reference to the figures of the accompanying drawing.